The Magician Shinobi
by DemonDante
Summary: What if Kage Bushin wasn't the only jutsu that Naruto learned from the forbidden scroll, and after the failure to get Sasuke back he puts this jutsu in use.Rated M for future violence and maybe future lemons.Pairings Naruto/Erza/Mirajne. Please Rev
1. Chapter 1 The beginning of a new life

The Magician Shinobi.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Reading"_

"**Attacks"**

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail or anything used in this story

Summary: What if Kage Bushin wasn't the only jutsu that Naruto learned from the forbidden scroll, and after the failure to get Sasuke back he puts this jutsu in use...Rated M for future violence and maybe future lemons

(AN: this is my first Fiction so be patient with me please)

on with the story...

Chapter 1: The beginning of a new life

It was a rainy day in Konoha, every one was mourning the lost of the last "loyal" Uchiha in the village, the lost of the legendary sharingan eyes. But our story is about one single person, we could see this young man sitting alone on top of the Hokage monument sitting on the Yondaime's stone head deep in thought.

"_Stupid council, blaming me because Sasu-gay ran away to his even more gay sensei, stupid village, they don't give a shit that every one nearly died in that mission trying to get that shit head back"_

"**Flash Back: after the mission"**

Naruto was sitting in his hospital bed sulking, covered in bandages from toe to head, the only visible thing of him were his deep cerulean eyes, his mouth and the yellow mop he call hair. Suddenly the door of his room opened reveling his friend / crush / remaining teammate standing there in the door way, her pink hair shadowing her eyes.

Putting up a sad face Naruto said "I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I'm really sorry, I couldn't bring him ba-" He was interrupted by a very strong slap courtesy of his pink haired "friend"

"YOU JERK, YOU PROMISED ME, I BET YOU LET HIM GO IN PORPOUS, you thought that without Sasuke-kun in your way you could get everything you wanted!? WHY DON'T YOU GET IT, SASUKE-KUN WILL ALWAYS BE BETTER THAN YOU, EVEN IF HE'S NOT HERE NOONE WANTS YOU HERE, WHY DON'T YOU GO AHEAD AND DYE, it would be good for every one"

With that she turned back and left a shocked Naruto for some minutes before he was interrupted once again by an ANBU entering his room with **shushin**(sp.)

"The council request your presence De- Uzumaki"

"Can't it wait for when I recover a bit...I have just retu-"

"This meeting can't wait" The hate was dripping from his voice

"Ok take me there ANBU-san"

In the council chamber

A nameless council member stepped ahead to speak "Uzumaki, you are here because you are in blame of the failure in your last mission and also because of the injuries that the members of your team sustained during the mission"

Naruto was shocked, they were blaming him because of all this shit? _"Of course, blame the jinjuriki"_ "THE SHIT!! HOW CAN YOU BLAME ME OF ALL THIS!!"

"Watch your mouth brat and be thankful because you got it easy, we asked for your execution but the clan heads opposed while they asked for your exile, the Hokage refused to it so we came to this desition" Every single one of the council members had a smug smirk on their faces.

"And what would be my punishment?" Naruto was already accepting defeat _"There is nothing I can do if Oba-chan could do anything more"_

"Your ninja license will be revoked and all your ninja belongings will be confiscated since you have no more use for them".

Tears were threatening to drop but he kept them in so not to give them that satisfaction "Is that all?"

"Yes, now get out of our sight you filthy thing" And with that Naruto left.

"**End of Flash Back"**

"_How dare they, after all the thing I did for this rat hole, I wish there could be a way for me to get out of here, but the minute I put a foot through that door they would send the whole ANBU to kill me" _

He spent all day long, sitting there, remembering everything that happened during his short life, the failure in getting Sasuke back, the death of Hokage-Jiji during the Sound-Suna invasion in the chinin exams.

"_That shit head went to with the same man that not only killed Oji-san but also nearly destroyed Konoha"_.

Also the times before the chunin exams, the two events that changed his life... first the Wave mission and the fight in the bridge

"_Haku-chan...if only we could have met in a different way, If only I wasn't born here I could have had a normal childhood and if we met we could have been friends or even more"_

(AN:ya ya in this story Haku was a girl, I think she was too girlie and cute to be a guy)

He also thought of his time with "team" 7

"_We were nothing even less a team and Hatake was everything but a sensei, the jerk only showed things to Sasu-gay"_

And at last the event that changed his life forever, the incident with Mizuki and the forbidden scroll

"_I wish I could have learned more than just Kage Bushin from that fucking scroll since there is no fucking way I could get my hands in it again and get away with it"_ And after that line of thought a flash want through his mind....

"**Flash Back: Scroll incident night"**

Naruto sat there panting after mastering this Kage Bushin jutsu, it was really amazing, he spent all his academy time trying to do the fucking Bushin jutsu but he couldn't and here he learned the upgraded version of it in just fifty minutes...

"umm I think I still have like five minutes more or less, let's try learning another one, I'm sure the old man will make me Chunin if I learn two jutsus"

He started to look and see if there was something he liked but every one were personal jutsus but then, his eyes fell in the name of one specific jutsu **"****uchū no jikan ryokō (Space time travel)"**

(AN: ya I know a really lame name)

"Ummm this could be useful" he started reading the instruction and explanation of the jutsu...

"_This jutsu is an advanced version of shushin, it consists in traveling to another dimension, it's really simple but this jutsu is labeled forbidden because it's a random travel apart from the huge chakra required for the technique, and it's also a one way only travel because this is the only known dimension where chakra exists turning this jutsu useless in other dimensions"_

"This is really interesting, let's see....WOO it's like two hundred hand seals there is no way I could remember all of them now....I better copy them in a white scroll for latter" with that he took out a white scroll and started copying down all the hand seals required for the jutsu...

"**End of Flash Back"**

After remembering that specific moment he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop until he reached to his apartment,

"where was it?"

Looking around his floor he spotted a loose tile revealing a hidden hole from where he took out a little scroll

"I wish I did not have to resort to this ....but if they don't want me here then they will not have me here, I don't give a shit any more so I better give them a good part gift, I'm lucky that they didn't came to get my things yet"

With that he grabbed all the explosion tags he had and started putting them all over his apartment programing them for fifteen minutes, after that he started doing hand seals for the last time in his life **"uchū no jikan ryokō" **and with a bright flash of light, our young hero disappeared from Konoha without knowing what was waiting ahead.


	2. Chapter 2 The discovery of Magic

The Magician Shinobi.

"Speaking"

"_Thoughts"_

"_Reading"_

"**Attacks"**

Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Fairy Tail or anything used in this story

Summary: What if Kage Bushin wasn't the only jutsu that Naruto learned from the forbidden scroll, and after the failure to get Sasuke back he puts this jutsu in use...Rated M for future violence and maybe future lemons

Pairings: Naruto / Lucy

...

...

...

on with the story...

...

Chapter 2 : The discovery of Magic

...

...

Our story continues with the image of green....a huge forest in the middle of an unknown place, a lone figure lying in the middle of a huge clearing....a big and unpleasant groan was heard emanating from the same figure.

"Daaamn.. my head feels like it will split in half...."

This figure was a young man, of twelve years old, a bit short for his age, with a mop of blond hair on top of his head spiking out in every direction. Yup this one was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, but something was wrong of how he looked...

"Fucking ass holes, they should have putted in the explanation of the jutsu that it would give me a hell of a headache...It sure is cold here...wait a minute...cold?...how can I feel cold with all my---WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHS!!!!???"

Indeed here we had the image of a nearly nude Naruto who was only wearing the remaining of his tattered orange pants, everything apart from that was gone...

"O well I would have got ridden of it sooner or latter...now...where the hell I am...it looks like a forest but it doesn't looks like the forest outside of Konoha, this one looks a lot...greener...it feels really peaceful here, umm I wonder if the fur ball knows where is this place"

With the he went to the most near tree and seated in the lotus position in order to meditate and go to speak with the over grow fur ball.

...

...

Inside of Naruto's mind scape......

...

...

"There is something strange here"

The water at his feet was tinted red, normally it was of a dark color like it was dirty but nothing else.

"Something is wrong" Naruto said with a worried face

While he kept going though the corridors of his mind he noticed that there where slash marks in the walls but it didn't looked like claw marks, they looked more clean, like if they where from a sword. He went to the nearest mark in deep thought.

"_What the hell could have made this marks, I doubt it was the fox because if it was him that means that he got free and if that was the case I should have been dead the moment he got free"_

While going deeper in his mind he noticed that the slashes grew in size and number, but also the water turned redder and redder. But everything was clear when he arrived to the place where the cage of the Kyuubi was.

"What the hell happened here!?!"

The gashes where all over place, pieces of the roof where lying on the floor, the same was for the walls, the bars of the cage where cut clean, the pieces where embedded all over the floor, roof and walls but the most shocking thing was the Kyuubi, or what remained of the Kyuubi itself. Inside of the cage there was a huge skeleton of the all mighty Kyuubi with his now bone white tails.

Non the least, Naruto was shell shocked, here in front of him lyed the remaining of the all mighty Kyuubi no Youko the lord of all demons and tailed beasts.

"I-It's de-dead? T-The Kyu-ubi is dead? That mea-means I'm fr-free?"

This was the best day for Naruto, _"A new beginning, in a new place, without the Kyuubi, this is the happiest day of my life"_ "Well I better get out of here and look for some place to stay"

...

...

Ones outside....

...

...

"Well let's get going"

That's what Naruto wanted to do but suddenly a huge gust of wind along side a roar rooted him to his place, and then a deep but still calming voice caught his attention.

"**Where do you think are going young one...?"**

Turning around he spotted huge blue and green thing like lizard but this huge lizard had wings, horns, and spikes sprouting through it's back and tail. Again Naruto was shocked for what was in front of him, something that he only could have seen in his dreams.

"**So that's the gratitude of the humans this days...after I got rid of that stain inside of your body"**

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that you are the one how got rid of the over grown fur ball?"

"**Well if you mean the huge fox that was stuck inside of you then it's a yes, now moving to something else, I can fell that you are not from this world young one, so care to tell me how did you came to this plane?"**

"Of course, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm a ninja or well I was a ninja in my home place..." With that Naruto told this...over grown lizard the story of his life, how he grew, how he was stuck with the Kyuubi, how the village shunned him, everything

"**So you used a forbidden technique to get here...very interesting...well lil one, my name is Sylph and I'm what is known as a Sky Dragon, and I'm maybe the last of them, our ability consists in controling the wind."**

"**From what you told me your world is very diferent from ours but this energy you used called chakra seems very similar to our mana energy or also known as Magic Energy that we use to for Magic spells"**

"Great that means that I'll be able to learn this magic thing you mentioned"

"**Say lil one, since you don't have anywhere to go for now, do you want to learn the ways of my kind?"**

"Really? I would love to"

"**OK let's start with the art of wind"**

With that Naruto started his training under the wing of Sylph (literally) but he didn't learn only wind magic, but also learned about this world and a lot of things like the different types of magic skills that where out there in the world, he also learned about the guilds _"From what I understand about them they are like mini Shinobi villages but with magicians"_ but apart from that he learned how to survive on his own.

1 year latter...

I took one long year for Naruto to master the magic that his sensei and father figure taught him but he felt stronger than ever but he was sure that it was time to get back to the civilization, after all, spending a complete year with a dragon and wild animal for his only companions started affecting Naruto not only physically but also mentally.

Throughout the year, his physical appearance changed drastically, he became really strong because all of the hunting, climbing and running through the forest, his hair became longer (AN: think about the yondaime but a bit less spikier) with a mid back thin pony tail tied up with a tree vine. Because of the good nutrition he grew taller (AN: like in Shippuden) with a healthy tanned skin.

But the most drastic change was his face, his whisker marks that disappeared after six months from the Kyuubi's death where replaced with one dark blue triangle in each chick, and his eyes became slitted like the ones of his adoptive mother Sylph and his cerulean eyes turned a bit greener all this changes where product of a ritual that both of them carried out in the tenth month of their stay together....

"**Flash Back: two months earlier"**

"**Naruto come here for a minute"** Sylph seemed deep in thought since she never called him by his name.

"What's wrong sensei? Seems as if something was bothering you" Came Naruto's concerned voice, maybe he hided it but he really cared about Sylph well been, after all, she took care of him during all this time.

"**Naruto lately I have been thinking, since I'm the last of my kind, when I die my kind will also, I have reached the conclusion that, since you'll know all my magic I could turn you into a half breed so my kind could continue to exist with your family"**

"In that case y-you will b-be like my m-mother?" Said Naruto with hope dripping from his voice.

"**Sure, after all I have started to see you as my child Naruto, so fi you accept we can start right now"** Sylph said with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Hell Yeah bring It ON!!!" Like you see, same ol' Naruto

"**End of Flash Back"**

Back in the present moment we can see our young hero standing at the entrance of the fores with his mom sitting by his side, dressed in a pair of black shorts that went a bit past his knees, with an open crimson sleeve less trench coat with black flames at the bottom tat reached his knees also (Think of the trench coat he uses during his fight with Pain but sleeve less and a bit shorter) he was shirt less under it, he didn't wear shoes or sandals because he liked the feeling of the grass and earth below his feet. And to finish his outfit he had a dark green long scarf that covered the lower half of his face. This was his favorite piece of clothing because it was a gift from his mother for his last birthday _"Kami knows how she got her...umm. claws on it"_

"Ok Kaa-chan it seems this is a good bye" Naruto said a bit sad about leaving his mother side.

"**No my dear boy, this is not a good bye, this is a see you latter and please, take care of yourself and your future family"** This where the parting words from Sylph to her son, with what looked like a smile on her face

"You are right Kaa-chan, see you latter" With one last hug, Naruto turned around and left the forest to the start of his journey and his new life in this new world

...

...

...

End of Chapter

please Leave comments


End file.
